Nicholas Jehun
Nicholas Jehun, nicknamed '''Nick '''by his friends and allies, is a member of the Knights of Jehanna, alongside two other members. He is the only member of the family that actually hails from Jehanna, which is quite peculiar by most. Biography Nicholas was an esteemed family member of the Jehuns, and was an only child when his mother died at childbirth. His father, Darnand of Jehun, held a grudge against the young boy for this reason, and treated him harshly and sometimes even mentally abused him. His father had a wicked sense of strength, and wanted to start his son's training at the mere age of 13, where he even had his own suit of armor specially crafted for him at that age. Nicholas never saw his father as cruel, even though when most people would. He simply saw them as trials, and if completed succesfully, he would earn his father's trust and approval. For this reason and his unfaltering resolve he was known for, he trained under inhuman conditions. He was seen amongst his household as the little boy that was raised to be a worthy warrior and even though he was trained harshly and inherited his father's skills in swordsmanship, he never inherited his bad and cruel behaviour. His father kept training him, and Nicholas even defeated his own father in a battle once as a young lad at the age of 20. This outraged his father, and he was chased out the household directly after the duel. Instead of berating and holding a grudge against his father, he instead did what most wouldn't do; he respected his father's decision and left him willingly, making him wallow in his own cruel behaviour and jealousy. He went into the military for a brief period of time, but no longer saught his father's approval. He left the army soon after he had caught wind of the Knight Order known as 'The Knights of Jehanna', and decided to join it in a last hopeful attempt to seek his father's approval, even though he had vowed not to return in an attempt to please his father. He succesfully defeated Richard Ordain, and took a seat in the Order alongside Bjorn Masked-Eye and Tristan of Nirth, until also the latter was defeated by Daniel Sparrow-Flight. His father, instead of being proud of his son, berated and insulted him further in a fit of jealous anger when the news was brought to him. Darnand never spoke to Nicholas at that moment ever again. There are rumors that tensions have been rising between the son and the father, and it is possible that the father might attempt to kill his own son in an attempt to enter the Knight Order himself and finally get rid of his only offspring. Personality Nicholas has been known to never give up, proven by how his father had threated him during his childhood under harsh conditions and under severe punishments in case of failures. He never saw his father as cruel until he was kicked out of the house, but this view soon changed. He saw his father as a dictatiorial and cruel man afterwards, but still did not hold a grudge against him. It is shown that, regardless of how he was treated, he still looked up to his father and even sought his approval after his treatment and being alienated by his own parent. He has a strong sense of honor, and tends to look down on assassins and thieves as scum and fiends. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Bretons Category:Ancient Legends